The TREC Bioinformatics and Biostatistics Shared Resource Core will provide unified support for informatics, statistical, analytic, and data sharing needs across the UCSD TREC projects, shared resources, and cores. This Shared Resource Core will leverage the resources of the Moores UCSD Cancer Center, which includes a cohesive group of 5 faculty and 7 staff statisticians and informatics specialists with over 8 FTE dedicated exclusively to Cancer Center research projects. The Core will coordinate and support database development and maintenance for UCSD TREC Projects. Data will be programmed into the secure relational database maintained by the Moores UCSD Cancer Center. Multiple data collection modalities such as telephone, webbased, and e-CRF entry are supported. The Core will undertake extensive automatic data validation and standardized monitoring and reporting across TREC projects, including protocol compliance, form completion and accrual reporting, automated interim data quality checl<s, and locking and documenting of finalized study data sets Patient confidentiality will be protected in compliance with HIPAA security and privacy regulations. The Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Shared Resource will also provide statistics support for TREC Projects including protocol review, study design, data analysis, and manuscript preparation. Finally, this Core will provide statistical consults for pilot projects and trainees. The Core will collaborate with the TREC Coordinating Center to ensure sharing of UCSD TREC publications and datasets.